dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tourettes Marriage
'Summary' Lord Tourettes wants to finally propose to Lady Tourettes, but does he have the skill to do it? 'Characters' *Lord Tourettes *Lady Tourettes *Red *Blue *Twilight *Shock (Antagonist) *Rapper *Broseph *Wednesday *Sabrina 'Transcript' (Shows Lord Tourettes and Lady Tourettes) Lady Tourettes: So where the FUCK are you taking me tonight, sweets? Lord Tourettes: Oh! A special karaoke filled with lots of COCKS and songs! Lady Tourettes: Oooh! Sounds so SHITTY! Lord Tourettes: It will be! I'm planning it all! Lady Tourettes: Sweet! I can't FUCKING wait! I'll see ya later! (runs off) Lord Tourettes: Buh bye! (giggles) It's more than a date! (pulls out a ring) Let's hope she says yes. (Shows Lord Tourettes in the empty karaoke.) Lord Tourettes: This is easy! I can FUCKING do it! (1 MINUTE LATER) (It shows Lord Tourettes crying outside the karaoke, as Twilight spots him and walks up to him.) Twilight: (To Lord Tourettes) Is something wrong? (Red and Blue spot what's going on.) Red: Yo! LT! What's going on? Lord Tourettes: I-I-I'm trying to host a karaoke night for BITCH Tourettes! Because... tonight I'm going to ask her to marry me! Blue: Whoa! LT! Taking it to the next level! Twilight: That's pretty big. Lord Tourettes: I tried planning it! But it's too FUCKING hard! Red: Well, you can't really do it on your own. We're friends here to help you! Twilight: Have you tried renting out the Karaoke bar? Lord Tourettes: (nods) But I need to find a song to sing! Blue: He's a nature person, he doesn't look up on the internet. Twilight: Then what did you and your girlfriend like to listen to with her? Lord Tourettes: Nice, calm, and beautiful songs! Red: How about the song 'Your Love Amazes Me'? Lord Tourettes: What does that song sound like? (Cuts to them watching the music video of the song.) Lord Tourettes: It's FUCKING perfect! Red: Sweet! Twilight: Well we got the song settled for you. Blue: So it looks like you've got most of it settled? (Lord Tourettes nods) Twilight: Now we need to get Lady Tourettes to come. Lord Tourettes: She's already coming! Tonight! Twilight: Then we better get everything set up. (HOURS LATER) (It shows Lady Tourettes and a few other people heading into the Karaoke.) Blue: (to Lord Tourettes) She's in. Lord Tourettes: Yippee! (She sits down at a table, waiting for Lord Tourettes.) Lady Tourettes: Where IS he?! (Spotlights shine down on Lord Tourettes with a guitar.) Lady Tourettes: (surprised) LT? Lord Tourettes: Tonight, I would like to sing a FUCK for my girl. (Lord Tourettes begins playing on the guitar, and begins singing.) Lord Tourettes: (sings) I've seen the seven wonders of the COCK! I've seen the beauty of diamonds and BALLS! But they mean nothing baby! I've- (Suddenly, Shock and a few of his electrical minions burst in.) Shock: SEARCH THIS WHOLE AREA! Bring me Red and Blue! Red: (notices) What?! Shock?! Blue: Oh shit! He's gonna kill everyone! Lord Tourettes: (gasps) Shock again! Shock: YOU! Tell me where Red and Blue are! Lord Tourettes: FUCK No! (Shock gets angry, then suddenly grabs Lady Tourettes by the neck.) Lady Tourettes: (gags) H-Help! Shock: Tell me, or this one dies! Lord Tourettes: NOOOO! Twilight: (Hiding with Red and Blue) What the fuck did you do to this guy? Red: Like, trying to stop him from taking over the world! MILLIONS OF TIMES! Blue: But we gotta save those two! (Suddenly, Rapper crashes through the wall, and runs over Shock, but doesn't kill him. Lady Tourettes falls in the corner, as Lord Tourettes runs to aid them.) Twilight: Seems like everyone wants to kill him. Rapper: Whoo! Shock has turned into PANCAKE! (Shock gets up in anger, and is about to attack Rapper with lightning, but bullets are shot by Red and Blue from behind.) Shock: YOU! (lightning strikes the two as they slowly burn in pain) Blue: Ah shit! (Twilight gasps, and tries to find a way to help them.) Twilight: I got something to help! (Uses her telekinesis to throw blocks of the wall into Shock multiple times) Shock: Pathetic beings! (throws a table at Twilight, as she ducks down) (Lord Tourettes notices a flamethrower.) Lord Tourettes: Flamethrower... Rapper: Don't worry LT, I was thinking the same thing. Lord Tourettes: He's water and lightning, right? Rapper: Yep, let's burn him. (Lord Tourettes pulls out a flamethrower.) Lord Tourettes: No one is going to ruin MY FUCKING Wedding! Shock: What?! Lord Tourettes: BURN MOTHERFUCKER!!! (Lord Tourettes fires the Flamethrower at Shock.) Shock: AAAAUGH!! FIRE!! MY WEAKNESS!! NOOOOOOOO!!! (Shock melts into water.) Red: Wow, he died like a cartoon. Twilight: Such a weak being. Lady Tourettes: Ugh! What a BITCH! (She then notices Lord Tourettes continuing the song.) Lord Tourettes: (sings) I've seen a sunset that would make you cry, And colors of the rainbow, reaching cross the sky, The moon in all it's phases, Your love amazes MY DICK! Don't you ever doubt this love of mine, You're the only one for me, You give me hope, You give me reason, You give me something to believe in, Forever faithfully, Your love amazes me. Rapper: (bored) And he did all that without swearing. (Lord Tourettes bends down in front of Lady Tourettes.) Lord Tourettes: My BITCH! (opens a red box with a red ring) Will you FUCK me? (Rapper snickers, as Twilight slaps his arm.) Twilight: Don't spoil the moment. Lady Tourettes: Oh LT! YES! I will marry you! (The two kiss lips) Twilight: Awww, that's so nice. (Shows Wednesday in her home, playing with Sabrina on the floor.) Wednesday: Now remember. If some of the kids want to play with your rabbit friends, it's okay. But, if they won't give them back to you, instead of giving them black eyes, you come to me and dad about, and we'll help you. Understand? Sabrina: (catches a jack before catching the little red ball) Okay Mommy. (Lord Tourettes bursts in.) Lord Tourettes: SHE SAID FUCKING YEEEEEEEES! (Lord Tourettes notice the two staring at him wide-eyed, as he covers his hand over his mouth.) Wednesday: Well, uhh...someone's quite happy today. (laughs anxiously) Lord Tourettes: S-S-Sorry... C-Can I tell you something F- (covers his mouth) exciting? (shows Wednesday to another room) Wednesday: Sooo, what's happening? Lord Tourettes: Lady Tourettes and I are ENGAGED! (jumps around excitedly) Wednesday: (shocked) Really?! Lord Tourettes: Yes! That means Lady Tourettes is now your, sister in-law. Wednesday: (happy) That's great! (hugs him) I'm so proud of you. Lord Tourettes: So, will you come to my Wedding, sis? Wednesday: Of course I will! Is there anything I can, like, prepare for you? Lord Tourettes: Can you be the priest? You did that SHITTY, err I mean Beautifully during Blue and Pink's FUCKING wedding. Wednesday: Alright then. I believe I can manage to do that again. Broseph: Wait hold on, we're going to a wedding? But this dude's a cree- (Wednesday frowns at him) err, wonderful dude! (laughs nervously) Wednesday: Yeah... AND he's my brother. We're going and that's final! Broseph: (groans) Fine. (Sabrina walks in and wonders what's going on.) Sabrina: Where are we going? Broseph: To another wedding, in a few months. Sabrina: Oh... Can I wear my rabbit costume there? Wednesday: No honey. You're wearing something much more formal. Sabrina: (smiles) Aww, that's no fun. (END) 'Poll' What do you think about Tourettes Marriage? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes